


Forgive or Forget

by thecamelotcrew



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Make-up, different planet, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecamelotcrew/pseuds/thecamelotcrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steadily The Doctor knows he must make it up to Rose before she leaves TEAM TARDIS. Two one-shots connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive or Forget

**Author's Note:**

> TenxRose, TenxRose, TenxRose. Yeah.

Rose Tyler, in the TARDIS, was left behind by The Doctor once more. 

The Doctor had gone out of the TARDIS to go fetch Reinette once. The second time for the popular woman at the bar in the year 2529.

This time, though, she didn't know. It was happening more often than not, and her activities in the TARDIS varied while he was chasing women. 

She just stood there, alone, until the TARDIS nudged her. 

The ship, and her, they're both (more often than not, now) were without The Doctor. All the more the unlikely pair, that made them all the more adventurous. 

Rose learned different languages from the TARDIS, and the TARDIS often felt what it was like being human with a growing telepathic link between the two.

The Doctor, oblivious to this, went out of the TARDIS more and more, just needing air. A lot more than he should.

But he never knew, which only hurt Rose all the more. 

She stood brave, until he came in woozy talking about stuff only he knew, in Gallifreyan, as he called it.

Then she cracked. She just laughed, at the insanity of what had become her life as the TARDIS taught her " Star " in Welsh. When she saw The Doctor, she immediately stopped laughing and both TARDIS and Human shut off the telepathic connection.

" Yes, Doctor? " Rose asked, slightly adding a darker tone. 

" Well, Rose, we could go to Barcelona now if you want- " 

" Doctor, I think we need to talk, " she interrupted. The Doctor gulped. 

" What about? " He asked, knowing the answer but sill needing to hear it come from her mouth.

" You keep leaving me and her alone," She said, while looking at the TARDIS, stroking her gently. " It hurts, because you leave for hours and days on end. Sometimes, because you don't speak to the TARDIS, she thinks you're dead. "

" But that's not all, " She said, going to a whisper. " While you swan off with the Universes' Madame De Pomadours, " And at this he began to open his gob, which she shook her head to- " We wonder whether you are alive. How long to wait. What to do. Maybe she thinks she might have to use Emergency Programme One. " She shook, adrenaline losing its control, taken over by fear. " The TARDIS has taken care of me all this time, the wonderful spaceship. " She looked up to him. And whispered three, frightening words. " But you haven't, " and she turned around, saddened, down the TARDIS hallways, while The Doctor slumped in his seat, unknowing what to do. 

As he sat there, he wondered where he had gone wrong.

He reviewed what he had done the past couple of " TARDIS weeks," as Rose called them. HAD called them. Stop it, he told himself silently. That won't help. " Much, " Said the voice in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> First one shot fic. All suggestions go to my Instagram, (bad_wolfed_who_) Please don't give hate 


End file.
